Harry Potter: Wizard of Steel
by HK7747
Summary: Fic written for DalkonCledwin's Wizard of Steel challenge! What if Harry was Clark's biological brother, but they were sent in two separate starships, with Harry being adopted by a magical couple and eventually goes on to become the Wizard of Steel!
1. Chapter 1 The (Kryptonian) Boy Who Lived

Wizard of Steel Challenge

 **A/N: Hey everyone! This is a fic inspired by the challenge "Wizard of Steel" by DalkonCledwin! I hope you guys like it! I don't own Harry Potter or anything DC Comics related!**

Chapter 1: The (Kryptonian) Boy Who Lived

The boy known as Harry Potter was not normal.

It might have been the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead he got from the night his parents were murdered.

It might have been the fact that as a child, he made impossible things happen in times of distress.

It might also have been the fact that he actually wasn't from planet Earth.

A newborn Harry Potter was found in his crashed space ship by James and Lily Potter late in the waning moments of a warm July evening, the reclusive couple taking him in and passing him off as their biological son.

The Potters' efforts in the Wizarding War attracted the attention of Lord Voldemort after the Dark wizard heard tell of a prophecy foretelling his downfall at the hands of the child born as the month of July died to parents who had thrice defied him. The Potters fit the bill perfectly, having thwarted many plans of his in his conquest of the wizarding world.

It came to be that the Potters' old Hogwarts friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. James and Lily Potter were found dead in the ruins of their home late on that fateful Halloween night, their young son the only survivor, bearing the distinctive scar as a reminder of his encounter with Voldemort, the symbol of having defeated the Dark Wizard.

His godfather, Sirius Black, hunted down and brought Peter Pettigrew in for trial following his betrayal. Upon discovery of Harry's survival, Sirius took his godson in to raise him, away from the prying eyes of the wizarding world, at the behest of Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius found out quite quickly that Harry was far from normal, even by wizarding standards. It started out with small things, like lifting a kitchen chair one-handed at the age of 3, then the super speed at which he ran when he took his first steps.

As the years flew by, Sirius helped track and develop Harry's abilities and his control over them. Sirius was almost grateful that something he could understand came about when Harry began to exhibit signs of accidental magic at age 9.

It was in the summer where he was to turn 11 that Harry got his letter from Hogwarts, which had Sirius beaming from ear to ear with pride for his godson. A trip to Diagon Alley for supplies soon followed, during which Sirius treated Harry to a celebratory ice cream.

When September 1st rolled around, Sirius brought Harry to King's Cross and escorted him through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Once Harry's trunk and new owl Hedwig were on the train, Sirius stooped down to look Harry in the eyes to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you, pup," Sirius said; his voice caught in his throat ever-so-slightly. "Remember to be smart about how and when you use your abilities. The gifts you have are like nothing the wizarding community have ever seen."

Piercing blue eyes looked back at Sirius, the only giveaway that the boy before him was not James and Lily's biological son. His dark, messy hair had oddly enough been reminiscent of James', and the facial structure enough like his late best friend's that people did not question Harry's true lineage.

"Got it, Sirius," Harry responded dutifully.

"Keep your nose clean and your head down," Sirius advised, placing a comforting hand on the boy who'd grown so in the near decade they'd lived together.

Sirius could almost feel the raw power flowing through Harry from the mysterious gifts he'd no doubt inherited from wherever it was he came from.

The whistle blew loudly and Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug, groaning as the boy squeezed him tightly with his superhuman strength.

"Harry- Bones-Need to breathe…" Sirius wheezed out, as the boy released him, a guilty expression painting his features.

As Harry hopped onto the train, he cast one last look at his godfather and waved to him, the train taking him to the first big adventure of his life.

* * *

The attention Harry had received his first three years at Hogwarts was astounding, but Sirius had prepared him well for that. Harry, as instructed by Sirius, studied diligently and kept himself in the top percentile of his year. Smart and bright, but not too much, so as to bring him unwanted scrutiny.

In his first year, Harry had finished by thwarting an attempt by Lord Voldemort to re-gain a body, defeating the Dark Lord again and preventing him from using the Philosopher's Stone.

His second year had brought about the threat of the Chamber of Secrets and the revelation that Harry was a parseltongue, which proceeded to bring Harry to the one place he'd rather not be: under the proverbial microscope. He treaded very lightly when it came to his powers and eventually solved the mystery and stopped Voldemort once again from resurrecting, also killing the basilisk which had terrorized the muggle-born students of the school. Harry had been admittedly surprised when the basilisk shattered a tooth when it had attempted to bite him, Harry emerging from the encounter totally unscathed.

Harry's third year brought about the escape of Peter Pettigrew from Azkaban and the Dementors from the wizarding jail were posted at Hogwarts as a security measure to prevent the escaped convict from reaching Harry. Eventually, Harry had come face to face with the man that betrayed his parents, but the rat had slipped away, slinking back to his _master_.

In an effort to take their minds off of the events of the past year, Sirius bought tickets for them to attend the final of the Quidditch World Cup, between Ireland and Bulgaria.

Sirius and Harry ran into many acquaintances and friends at the event, enjoying the experience thoroughly until the Death Eater attack on the camp following Ireland's triumph. Sirius immediately Apparated himself and Harry back to Grimmauld Place, not wanting Harry anywhere near the proceedings.

* * *

A very rushed trip to Diagon Alley the following week in the wake of the Death Eaters' appearance and the return of the Dark Mark had Harry stocked up for his fourth year at Hogwarts and a week later he found himself once again on the Hogwarts Express.

"I wonder what's going on at Hogwarts this year," Ron stated as he, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione plopped down in the seats in a compartment on the train.

"Well, I would imagine we study, study, study some more, then have exams," Harry answered with a shrug his shoulders.

"Git," Ron spat back jokingly, causing Harry and the girls to laugh. "I mean that Dad, Percy, Charlie, and Bill have been hinting all summer that this year was going to be special at Hogwarts, and saying they'd see us soon and everything."

Ginny nodded to confirm her brother's words.

"Well, Ron, I would expect we'll find out soon enough what, exactly, they were hinting at," Hermione hypothesised.

The conversation then veered off as they all explained how the remainder of their holidays went following the world cup.

As Hermione had predicted, the answer to Ron's query came during Professor Dumbledore's start of term speech.

"-And finally, I'd like to inform you that Quidditch this year has been cancelled-" Dumbledore explained, an uproar from the majority of the student body drowning out and the elderly headmaster held up his hands to silence them so as to offer an explanation.

"The reason for the cancellation of Quidditch being that Hogwarts will- this year- play host to an historic event known as the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore explained, eliciting another reaction from the students, as most of them broke out into excited whispers.

As Dumbledore went on to fill the Hogwarts students in on the details of the tournament, Harry looked around and could swear he could see the stars in the eyes of his peers, although it might be the reflection of the Great Hall's ceiling. The bombshell that only students that were of age could enter quickly dismissed any further daydreaming from the younger students. Many were understandably peeved about missing out on what was undoubtedly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity at eternal glory.

Harry, for his part, was glad he was too young to enter. Not that he would, if he were of age. His fame as it was drew far more attention than he was comfortable with, especially considering his significant efforts to keep his powers under wraps. Three years had passed at Hogwarts without Harry's best-kept secret breaking out, and Harry full well intended to keep that streak going.

As Professor Dumbledore announced that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving in the evening on October 30th.

* * *

The days went by in a flash as the anticipation for the school's esteemed guests grew. When finally the day came, the whole population of Hogwarts stood outside the castle, awaiting the arrival of the two foreign schools. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were ensuring their students were as presentable as possible, their methods varying. The various other staff members were focused on their own appearances. Many were incessantly smoothing their best robes out as they waited, attempting to minimize the shivers brought about by the cold Scottish late October night.

Beauxbatons arrived by means of a giant flying carriage drawn by proportionately giant horses, who were immediately put under Hagrid's care. As the appropriately tall headmistress of Beauxbatons led her students out, one of them in particular catching the eyes of many Hogwarts students, predominantly male.

Harry found himself drawn to this beautiful French witch. With her silver-blond hair, and startling blue eyes, she almost seemed to have stepped right out of one of those fashion magazines he'd seen every now and then.

He was brought out of his reverie when the French cohort entered the castle, leaving the Hogwarts group on their own outside, minus Dumbledore, who'd ducked out to politely show the Beauxbatons representatives to the Great Hall. He seemed to have had impeccable timing with his reappearance, as the boat Durmstrang used made its entrance.

If the attention the witch from Beauxbatons received was one thing, the reception given to a certain Durmstrang student was a galaxy beyond. As the students realized that the famous Viktor Krum would be in their midst this year, a wall of excited whispers from all corners slammed into Harry, who suddenly seemed overwhelmed, as noises overlapped and crescendoed, he instinctively clapped his hands over his ears in a vain effort to try and block out the noise.

He knew this was a part of his abilities. Over the past few years, he and Sirius determined that Harry's senses were at a level infinitely more superior to those of a human being, magical or not. It had started with smell and sight, so this latest development hadn't surprised him as it could have.

As Sirius had coached him, he slowed his breathing and it then allowed him to regain control over the auditory overload he'd experienced.

Harry trooped back into the castle and into the Great Hall along with his peers, the staff and the newly-arrived Durmstrang delegation.

Professor Dumbledore took the opportunity to extend a warm welcome to the two schools before the evening meal appeared, this time a cultural variety as dishes more customary to the two schools were present, in addition to a few of the staple meals of Hogwarts.

A ways into the meal, the Beauxbatons witch Harry had seen earlier came up to their table.

"Excuse me, but are you done wiz ze _bouillabaisse_?" she asked, her French accent coming through in her words.

"Yeah, it was lovely," Ron replied in a dreamy voice, motioning for her to take it.

Harry couldn't help himself from snickering at his friend's fixation, unfortunately failing to mask it, as the witch suddenly whipped her gaze to him, no doubt ready to make some biting remark at his expense.

He was slightly surprised when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, which comically mirrored the fate of the _bouillabaisse_ , which promptly fell to the floor of the Great Hall, the tureen shattering and its contents spilling out onto the stone floor as well as the hem of her robes.

" _Non, c'est pas possible!_ " she exclaimed in shock.

It was at that moment that she was brought out of her shock to notice the Great Hall had gone deathly silent, staring at the cause of the commotion, everyone intently staring to see what was to become of the situation. Once she'd clued in, she made a hasty exit from the Great Hall.

Harry frowned and turned to his friends.

"Should I-?" he began, getting something between a nod and a shrug from Hermione and a vigorous head nod from Ron, who'd made to stand up with him, only to be yanked back into his spot by Hermione.

Harry jogged out of the Great Hall just in time to catch a glimpse of silvery-blonde hair whipping out of the castle doors, meaning she'd gone outside.

Harry followed and caught sight of her speed-walking towards the Beauxbatons carriage. He broke out into a controlled jog, always schooling his abilities to not give himself away.

"Wait!" he shouted, once he'd gotten within range of her, causing her to whip around to look at him.

Once again, he caught the look of startled recognition in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he came to a stop about two feet away from the mysterious witch.

"Y-yes, I guess," she stammered. "Please, excuse my reaction, I was not expecting to see _un kryptonien_ ever, much less 'ere at 'Ogwarts."

"Sorry, _un_ what?" Harry queried, confusion written boldly all over his face.

"A Kryptonian, from ze planet Krypton," Fleur offered.

"That… Doesn't really shed any light on anything for me," Harry answered sheepishly.

" _Mon dieu_ , you know nothing of your 'eritage?" Fleur exclaimed.

Harry simply shook his head, very much sorry for his lack of knowledge.

"All I know is my parents were James and Lily Potter, who were killed by Lord Voldemort when I was a baby," Harry told her.

"'Arry, James and Lily aren't your biological parents, zey adopted you when you came to zis planet."

"Why do you think I'm from another planet?"

"I don't _think_ , I _know_ you are from Krypton, I can tell from your aura! Let me ask you zis: 'ave you ever been able to lift things you shouldn't be able to? Run faster zan any human- wizard or muggle- 'as ever been able to? Perform any form of physical feat that is seemingly impossible by ze standards of humans?" Fleur questioned.

Harry's eyes widened this time, as he knew he was found out.

"Yeah, that… actually accurately describes what I've had to deal with. How were you able to tell from my aura?" Harry asked in return.

"I am a quarter Veela, and Veela are descendants from an ancient race which lived on a planet in ze same solar system as Krypton. Zey moved 'ere to Earth when ze Kryptonians informed zem zeir planet was no longer safe for zem to live in. Eet is because of ze Kryptonians zat ze Veela even exist today, so ze tale was passed down from generation to generation in ze hopes zat should a Kryptonian come to Earth and need assistance, ze Veela would know just 'ow much ze Kryptonians 'ave done for zem."

Harry simply nodded, intrigued as he learned this new piece of information.

"Tell me, 'Arry, 'ave you been able to fly yet?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Fly? I can't fly," he rebuffed.

"Not yet, zen," she chuckled. "What abilities do you 'ave at zis moment, eef you do not mind me asking?"

"Superhuman strength and speed, invulnerability to everything save magic, and enhanced sight, smell and hearing," Harry rattled off.

"No X-ray or laser vision yet, either?" the witch asked, a little surprised.

"What? I get those too?" Harry blurted out.

She simply nodded.

"Well, the super hearing sort of developed earlier today…" Harry amended.

"Hmm, zen considering ze knowledge of your powers and potential powers, I may be well-suited to teaching you about zem, as zis information is passed down along with our 'istory," she explained, before extending a hand. "Forgive my manners, my name is Fleur Delacour," she introduced herself, her name rolling off her tongue beautifully.

"Harry Potter," Harry said as he shook her hand.

"Believe me, 'Arry, I will be referring to you by something else by ze end of zis year," Fleur assured him, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she declared this.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Your true Kryptonian name."


	2. Chapter 2 Champions & Parents

***A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I was overseas without any of my planning for the story and for that I apologize for not getting this update to you all sooner! I've got planning done for plenty of chapters, so hopefully that should help me write out these chapters quicker than coming up with ideas on the fly as I write, and only when the inspiration for these plot ideas hits! Anyways, without further ado, I give you the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter or anything DC-related, unfortunately!***

* * *

The conversation with Fleur gave Harry a lot to think about. It was a huge boost to him to truly get a feel for who he was exactly and what exactly made him tick. He once again found himself thinking back on that conversation as he filed into the Great Hall along with Ron, Hermione, and every other occupant of Hogwarts along with their foreign guests.

It was Halloween night, the night of the Triwizard champion selection. Along with his fellow Gryffindors, Harry had lightheartedly theorized who the three champions would be. The unanimous consent was that Durmstrang would be represented by none other than Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch prodigy. None of the other students from that school seemed… _Champion-ey_. Or at least when compared to Krum. They even noted that the Durmstrang students seemed resigned to that fact, despite entering themselves.

The Beauxbatons champion debate ended up being a debate as to essentially who was the best-looking student. Fleur got the general consensus, but some of the other Gryffindor boys had lobbied for other females from the French school, and the Gryffindor girls participating in the debate had put their votes in for other Beauxbatons students as well. Whether out of an honest opinion or out of spite towards the Veela remained to be seen, Harry mused.

The biggest debate was, however, for the Hogwarts champion. Some die-hard Gryffindors had passionately put in their vote that Angelina would be the Hogwarts champion, earning a grateful smile from the star Chaser. More practical participants in the discussion had tossed out names like Cedric Diggory; some had said Roger Davies of Ravenclaw- which had in turn sparked a debate where some were asking if Roger was even old enough to enter and if he even _had_ entered his name.

Harry, for his part, had stated that it didn't matter who the Hogwarts champion was for him, he would support them, no matter what. In an effort to appease his house, he said his preference would be Angelina, and certainly not a Slytherin, which seemed good enough for his housemates, who launched into a debate which centered on a Krum-Fleur-Angelina scenario tournament and who would win it.

It was just as the debate had finished (with a consensus of an Angelina win by a narrow margin ahead of Krum with Fleur in the dust) that Dumbledore strode up to the Goblet of Fire and cleared his throat.

"The time has come for the Goblet of Fire to select the champions who will be representing the three schools in this edition of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced, placing an aged hand on the Goblet, before stepping back to a seemingly safe distance as the pleasant blue flames turned into a deep crimson, before a tongue of flame spat a scrap of parchment out, which Dumbledore snatched out of the air with surprising speed and dexterity. Had the man been a Seeker during his time at Hogwarts? Harry mused, shaking the thought, knowing he had probably been very book-oriented as he was now.

"The champion for Durmstrang… is VIKTOR KRUM!" Dumbledore announced, a cheer coming up from the Durmstrang students, one that didn't seem at all surprised at the decision.

Krum lumbered up to where Dumbledore was, shook hands with him and went through the side door Dumbledore had indicated.

Soon after, another tongue of flame spat out an artfully-cut piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Cheers erupted in support for Fleur, mostly the entranced males in the Great Hall, as several of her classmates from Beauxbatons began weeping, upset at not being chosen. Harry clapped politely for Fleur, catching her eye as she made for the side door and giving her an encouraging smile, which she returned with a dazzling smile.

Harry barely noticed Ron faint beside him.

The Goblet of Fire once more shot out a piece of parchment, which Dumbledore caught again.

"Finally, the Hogwarts champion…" Dumbledore began, milking the anticipation for a bit. "IS CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Loud cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors politely applauded. The Slytherins straight up refused to clap.

Cedric, beaming ear to ear, strode up to Dumbledore, shook his hand and went through the door his fellow champions had gone through moments before. Dumbledore clapped his hands together once as the cheering died down.

"Well, now! We have our three champions! The first task will be-" he began, before a collective gasp accompanied the ejection of another piece of parchment from the Goblet of Fire.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as his enhanced vision caught the name that was written on the scrap of parchment as it fluttered down to the Headmaster.

"No," he croaked out, unheard by his transfixed housemates, which included a now-revived Ron.

All the noise drained in the Great Hall as Harry sat, shell-shocked. He watched as Dumbledore caught the parchment and read the name on it. He winced internally as every head in the Great Hall turned.

Dumbledore repeated the name on it, but Harry sat still.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore roared, and Hermione gave Harry a little prod, which got him to his feet and he walked zombie-like towards the Headmaster, who tilted the scrap to him as he reached him, Harry not even bothering to look at it.

Not even shaking Dumbledore's hand, Harry continued his zombie march to the side door, trying desperately to tune out the estranged expressions on the face of everyone in the Great Hall, all except for Alastor Moody, the new DADA teacher, who was instead surveying Harry with an unreadable expression.

As Harry reached the spot where Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric were standing, they all looked up at him.

"Harry," Cedric began, confused.

"What eez eet?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back een ze 'all?"

"No," Harry managed again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Just at that moment, a procession headed by Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime marched into the room, and Dumbledore promptly marched up to Harry and grabbed him by the scruff of his robes rather forcefully.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" he growled out, rather uncharacteristically.

"No, sir," Harry replied.

"Did you get another student to enter your name for you?"

"No!"

"But of course 'e eez lying!" Madame Maxime interjected, swatting a lantern out of the way.

"I'm not!" Harry protested.

"Madame Maxime, if I may," came the silky voice of Professor Snape. "Potter has a rather alarming disposition towards attention-seeking stunts, so this is nothing new."

Before Harry could protest, Dumbledore cut across.

"Severus, there is a hall full of rather perplexed students, you would do well to go keep an eye on them," he said forcefully, to which Snape merely pursed his lips before complying.

"Surely Harry can't compete, he is but a boy!" Professor McGonagall offered, concern etched into her normally-stern features.

Barty Crouch chose this moment to step in.

"The Goblet of Fire constitutes in a binding magical contract. Whether Mr. Potter entered himself intentionally or not, he must compete in the tournament, or lose his magic," he explained, his eyes bugging out ever-so-slightly as he spoke.

That seemed to end the debate, and so Dumbledore spun around to address the four champions.

"Right then, the First task will be in a few weeks' time, on the 24th of November. Best of luck to all of you," Dumbledore explained briefly, before ushering them out of the room.

By now, the Great Hall was empty, and the four champions wordlessly agreed to have a seat at the now-vacant Gryffindor table.

"I swear I didn't enter my name," Harry spoke up, breaking the silence. "I didn't anything to do with the tournament. All I've wanted was a quiet year, for once."

The three nodded at Harry's words.

"It is hard, being in spotlight," Krum grunted out. "Sometimes quiet is nice change."

"If half the rumours about the past three years are true, Harry, then I believe you if you say you want a quiet year for once," Cedric offered.

Fleur remained silent, but laid her hand on top of his, her touch comforting Harry. They shared a glance, in which Fleur wordlessly conveyed wanting to talk to him afterwards.

"So," Cedric began. "Any theories on what the First Task will be?"

"Well, from my research, I've found zat ze First Task in past tournaments 'as been a challenge related to a magical creature," Fleur theorized.

"Vell, zat narrows things down," Krum snorted, eliciting a laugh from the other champions.

"Well, it's a start," Harry offered.

The four idly chatted for a few more minutes about their respective schools, although Fleur and Krum gave little away in terms of hints as to their schools' locations. It seemed it would still be a closely-guarded secret for them. After failing once again to get a clue out of Krum, they bid each other a good night and split up, Krum heading outside towards the Durmstrang ship and Krum towards the kitchens.

Harry joined Fleur as she made towards the Beauxbatons carriage, mimicking the setting of their previous conversation.

"Zis is exactly what you didn't want for zis year, zen?" Fleur queried as they began their walk.

"Yeah," Harry replied simply.

"It will be very 'ard to 'ide your powers, especially eef zey are developing. Some may kick een as a defence _mechanisme_ to save you and risk exposing you."

"That, and just in general my godfather always taught me to lie low."

"Aren't you ze seeker on your 'ouse's Quidditch team?"

"… Yes."

"I wouldn't exactly call zat lying low," Fleur teased. "Plus, being ze Boy 'Oo Lived will always attract a lot of attention."

"Thank Fleur," Harry snarked lightly. "Thank you for making me feel better about myself."

Fleur rolled her eyes and gave Harry a light shove to the shoulder.

Just then, a familiar owl swooped down out of the sky and landed on Harry's shoulder. Sirius' owl was clutching a letter in its beak, which Harry took and read.

 _Pup,_

 _Just heard the news. Did you put your name in?! I thought I taught you to lay low! Anyhow, Dumbledore's invited me to stay at the school for the duration of the tournament, so I'll be arriving tomorrow, around the same time as the other parents, apparently._

 _Take care, and see you soon,_

 _Padfoot_

Fleur glanced over his shoulder as he read.

"'Oo eez Padfoot?" she asked, perplexed.

"My godfather, Sirius Black. Padfoot's an old nickname of his from when he and my dad were here at Hogwarts together. He's the one who took me in after my parents… well, my adoptive parents died. He's the one who's taught me how to control my powers all this time."

"Hmm," Fleur hummed. "I sink I would like to meet zis Padfoot."

"Looks like you'll get the chance tomorrow," Harry said, a little ruefully.

"I'll introduce you to my parents as well!" Fleur suggested. "I know my muzzer would love to meet a Kryptonian!"

"Sounds good," Harry smiled. "I guess this is goodnight?" he added as they reached the carriage.

Fleur nodded, seeming a little reluctant to agree.

" _Bonne nuit,_ 'Arry," she said, before hugging Harry.

Harry was momentarily stunned, but returned the hug, breathing in the intoxicating scent that hung around her.

"Good night, Fleur," Harry breathed out, before letting go and watching as Fleur climbed the steps of the carriage before turning his back and making his way back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry was exempt from class for the arrival of the champions' families, which thankfully spared him from what would have been a double Potions block full of Snape making snide comments directed to Harry about attention-seeking and berating his sub-par Potion skills.

So it was that Harry found himself in the Entrance Hall with Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric as they waited for their families. They didn't have to wait long, as the large doors of the Entrance Hall opened to show Dumbledore escorting a small group into the castle.

"And there they are!" Dumbledore concluded warmly, motioning to the awaiting champions.

Harry saw Amos Diggory again, this time accompanied by his wife, both of whom rushed to Cedric and embraced him warmly. Next to them had been a warmly dressed couple who Harry had recognized as Krum's parents, Viktor having seemingly inherited his trademark surly expression from his father.

Finally, Fleur had gone up to a group of three: a shorter, stocky man with dark hair and a pointed beard wearing a jovial expression; a tall, elegant woman who seemed to be an older version of Fleur; and a young girl who was very much a miniature version of Fleur. They were all deep in conversation in rapid French as Harry set his eyes on the last new arrival.

Dressed in a fitted hybrid of wizard robes and a Muggle suit was Harry's godfather. Sirius' hair was still its trademark wavy shoulder-length style, but his facial hair was now trimmed into a goatee that made Harry think of pirates, or the Musketeers from that book Sirius had read him a few years ago. Completing Sirius' look was his even more recognizably trademark smirk, which he'd used on many an occasion to woo young witches and a few Muggle ladies back in the day. Truth be told, Harry couldn't remember Sirius having had any manner of a relationship in the time he'd grown up with him.

It saddened Harry in that instant that Sirius hadn't had the time for a relationship, so preoccupied had he been with helping Harry understand and control his powers and keep a low profile. He also thought of the many times Sirius had talked about hating Grimmauld Place, and that only its spectacular array of wards and anti-detection magic made it a suitable place to be.

All this swept through Harry's thoughts as his took in the sight of Sirius, before striding up to him and enveloping him in a hug, making sure this time not to squeeze too hard.

"Good to see you again, Pup," Sirius beamed as he held Harry at arm's length to inspect him. "Grown a little already this year, eh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, almost caught up to you," Harry joked, giving Sirius a playful shove. "What's with the goatee?"

Sirius subconsciously reached up and gave the aforementioned beard a stroke.

"Figured a change was due, and that now was as good a time as any to get back into the dating scene, what with your powers finally setting," Sirius said under his breath, casting his eyes around to ensure no eavesdropping was to be had.

"That's great! Any special lady tame the dog yet?" Harry teased, waggling his eyebrows.

It was Sirius' turn to give Harry a shove, rolling his eyes at his godson's antics.

"Bugger off," Sirius muttered.

Harry had a good laugh, before he cast his eyes again over at Fleur, watching her talk with her family.

"Got your eye out for your own 'special lady', pup?" Sirius asked, a mischievous smile lighting up his features as he caught Harry looking at Fleur.

"Uh, well, it's not like that… She knows all about what I am and is offering to teach me about it."

Sirius' grin dropped at Harry's words.

"How does she know? Did she see you?" he questioned intensely.

"No! It has to do with her race. She's a Veela and they're descended from a race that were allies with my home planet. We apparently warned them their planet was going to be uninhabitable and so they relocated here and they owe my race. All Veela are taught about our races and their history so that they could help out one of us if they ever meet one. She says I have a lot of powers to develop, still. Apparently I'll be able to fly!" Harry explained.

Sirius nodded, taking in Harry's words and processing them.

"Just… be careful with this, Pup," Sirius instructed.

It was at this moment that the Delacour family made their way over, with Fleur taking the lead on introductions.

" _Monsieur_ Black, eet eez a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Fleur Delacour, champion for Beauxbatons. These are my parents Thierry and Apolline Delacour, and zis eez my leetle sister, Gabrielle."

Handshakes were had between the males of the group and Sirius and Harry both kissed Apolline and Gabrielle's hands when they were introduced.

Apolline looked at Harry curiously, whereas Gabrielle's eyes were bugging out in recognition.

" _Monsieur_ Black, I believe there are some things we should probably discuss, might we be able to adjourn to ze guest quarters Dumbledore 'as provided us wiz in order to 'ave some privacy?" Apolinne suggested, making a subtle nod in Harry's direction.

Sirius merely nodded and they all proceeded to the guest room the Delacours were to use for the year. They all took a seat in the main area, which was a living room-dining room-kitchenette.

"I 'ope you are comfortable, because zere eez much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3 First Task & A New Power

***A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken this long to get another update up! Life's just been nuts, I haven't had the time to properly sit down and have a proper go at writing for the couple of stories I have going on the site. I want to level with you all with what I have planned for the story. I have up to a fourteenth chapter planned in terms of general events and such. I hope to get this up to a minimum of about 25 chapters, to a maximum of 30. That's what I hope, but I get the feeling what I want to do, and what will actually happen will prove to be two completely different things. The story I've established so far is quite adherent to HP Canon, despite some of the glaring differences and plot holes. I get that. If I had the luxury of time to go back and completely restructure my story and how it would pan out, I would. But I can't. If I get the chance once the story is done, I'll maybe go back and address a few plot holes. I'm a fan of decently canon-adherent stories, so that's why I'm** _ **starting**_ **mine off as very canonical. This chapter and the next few ones after it are hopefully where the differences start to crop up.**

 **That canonical view also applies to the DC side of things, in terms of DC character pairings, and that's all I can say. Because most of you have shown a great amount of faith in where I'll be taking the story, I will say this: Superman is not the only DC character I plan to weave into this story. I made this a Justice League crossover for a reason. Not only that, but Harry isn't the only Harry Potter character to interact with the DC characters. I'll leave it at that, because I've got some stuff planned there that you'll hopefully enjoy. I kind of want to keep those cards close to my chest, and hopefully not hype it up too much.**

 **This is really long-winded, and I apologize for that, but I feel like I owe it to you all to let you know that this story is still very much alive and I do have some hopefully exciting plans for where I'm going to take this.**

 **So, all that being said [and I hope at least some of you have read it], I'll get on with the story! Nothing's changed, I don't own Harry Potter or the Justice League!***

The room was silent. Everyone's eyes were trained on Sirius as he processed the information Appoline Delacour relayed to the group, regarding Harry's origins, and the relations between the Veela and Kryptonians.

Sirius finally spoke up.

"So… Harry's from another planet," he repeated.

"Yes," Appoline confirmed.

"Called Krypton," he continued.

" _Oui_."

"Him being in this galaxy, exposed to a yellow sun, is what grants him these powers?" Sirius inquired.

"Ze ones 'e currently 'as and more to come," Appoline answered.

"' _More to come_ '," Sirius repeated with a wry chuckle. "As if what he had wasn't enough," he commented with a joking eye roll.

"Zere will come a day where 'Arry must decide eef 'e wishes to continue 'iding 'is gifts, or eef 'e wants to use zem een order to protect Earth," Appoline stated. " 'Arry can be a saviour for zis planet. Zere are many sings even outside ze magical world which threaten ze existence of 'umanity, and-" she began to explain, but was cut off by Sirius.

"BUT HE IS JUST A BOY!" he roared. "NO ONE DESERVES TO HAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD PLACED ON THEIR SHOULDERS, AND HARRY HAS ALREADY HAD THAT! EVEN WITHOUT ALL… THIS!" Sirius exclaimed, motioning vaguely to indicate the subject of their discussion. "The magical world already looks up to Harry as a saviour, expects nothing but greatness out of him, and that's at the age of fourteen!" Sirius added, now significantly calmer, yet still seething.

" _Monsieur_ Black," Appoline cut in softly. "While I agree zat no one person deserves such pressure, you can't deny zat 'Arry does not have a great destiny awaiting 'im. I believe at zis stage of 'is life, we are at a crossroads of wezzer 'e eez going to be stunted or wezzer we shall 'elp him achieve ze greatness zat we know 'e can accomplish."

Sirius nodded tamely, realizing the truth in Appoline's words.

"I do agree zat ze world, magical or mundane, eez not yet ready to see 'Arry's gifts, so we must strive to 'elp 'Arry keep eet 'idden," she added, looking pointedly at Harry, who nodded his agreement. He had no inclination to thrust himself any further into the spotlight.

Appoline turned to Harry and Fleur.

"Fleur, 'Arry? Eet eez getting late, you should both get to bed. I just 'ave one last matter to discuss with _Monsieur_ Black in private," she said.

Fleur motioned with her head to Harry for them to exit, and they both trooped out after saying their goodbyes to their respective parent or guardian.

"It's starting to feel a little more like the truth now, having heard it for a second time," Harry commented, as he walked with Fleur to the Entrance Hall, where they'd part ways.

"Still very _incroyable_ , though, I'd imagine," Fleur reasoned.

"In a sense, yeah, but it's nice to get an explanation for why I'm so… different."

Fleur's head dipped in a nod of understanding.

"I have been thinking of one thing, though," Harry began.

"Oh?"

"You said the Veela came from a neighbouring planet to Krypton…"

" _Oui_."

"Don't Veela have enhanced abilities and such, due to the yellow sun?" Harry asked.

Fleur beamed at Harry's deduction.

"Very good of you to point zat out, 'Arry," she complimented. "Ze climate on ze Veela 'ome planet was different to Krypton's in terms of ze evolutionary path it took with ze Veela population. In short, due to zese evolutionary differences, ze… abilities developed by ze Veelas by being in a galaxy with a yellow sun are drastically different. Veela developed an alternate avian form and a certain affinity for fire. Obviously, ze concentration of zese abilities differs depending on ze concentration of a Veela's 'eritage. Being zat I'm only a quarter Veela, my abilities are partial and significantly weaker," she explained.

They came to a halt in the centre of the empty Entrance Hall.

"I'm afraid we can't see much of each ozzer until ze First Task, 'Arry," Fleur declared sadly. "Madame Maxime 'as granted me zis chance to visit with my family, unaware zat we would also be meeting with you and Sirius. She does not wish for me to… associate with ze ozzer Champions."

"I understand, Fleur," Harry nodded.

" _Au revoir_ , 'Arry," she said. " _Bonne chance_."

Harry's nerves were frayed as he sat in the Champions' tent ahead of the First Task of the Tournament. He wasn't the least bit confident in his plan. It involved summoning his Firebolt and simply outmanoeuvering the dragon he would face. That fear wasn't helped when they'd picked their dragons and Harry ended up with the Horntail.

 _Figures_ , he thought bemusedly.

He listened as the other Champions filed out one by one, facing their respective dragons. The crowd in the tent before Cedric's departure had made it impossible for Fleur to talk to him, and even after they'd all filed out, concentration on the Task and Krum's presence hindered any chances at a private chat, and then she had to leave to face her dragon, leaving the Bulgarian Seeker and Harry alone in the tent, before even he left, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts as he awaited his fate.

Harry's leg bounced nervously as he stared intently at the ground in front of him. He saw his breath clouding out in front of him, but thought nothing of it in the late November climate.

It wasn't the fear of the dragon that had Harry so nervous. It was more the prospect of facing it and accidentally revealing his secret, if a jet of fire were to engulf him and he were to step out unharmed, or a spike on the Horntail shattering upon impact with him. Harry knew he could attempt to spin the story that he'd cast some manner of impervious shielding charm on himself, but knew the scope of such magic was much too complex for the other champions, much less a wizard who'd barely begun his fourth year of magical education.

So it was that Harry was finally summoned to take to the arena as the final champion of the day, and shaky steps carried him into the arena. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves as he stepped out into the rocky area, his breath still clouding out before him.

Harry frowned as the arena seemed to be empty. He theorized the handlers would maybe introduce the dragon in a moment, but that didn't seem to make any sense.

His thoughts were interrupted as his enhanced hearing picked up a whooshing sound, and he instinctively dove for cover behind one of the large rocks as the Horntail's spiky, clubbed tail smashed into the spot where he'd been standing moments before.

A huge groan rose up from the audience at the close call, most in relief that Harry had reacted quickly to the seemingly-lethal situation. Harry had no doubt a few of those groans were disappointment at his continued survival.

Harry leaned his head back against the rock in relief and exhaled heavily, but frowned as his breath formed a thick column of air which painted the rocks ahead of him in thick frost.

 _Did I do that? I must have, it's still a little early for frost,_ Harry thought.

He exhaled again, this time towards a bare patch of rock, with a similar outcome.

 _It's like I'm breathing out icy air_ , he realized.

This was suddenly promising. Harry knew that there were magical fire-breathers, so ice-breathing could be seen as magically plausible.

Harry took a settling breath, then rounded the corner around the rock, out into the open of the arena and faced off with the Horntail, which was crouched in anticipation over the nest. Harry could see the golden egg glinting in the nest, even in the massive shadow cast by the dragon.

Harry began marching purposefully towards the Horntail, even as the crowd erupted into cries of warning and protest, many thinking that Harry was foolishly marching to his death.

If dragons could smile, Harry was sure that's what the Horntail was doing, as it barred its teeth in anticipation. It tilted its head as Harry still approached, before rearing its head back and spewing out a roaring column of fire, eliciting panicked screams from the crowd as it barreled towards Harry.

For the sake of appearances, Harry held his wand near his mouth as he inhaled a large amount of air, before he exhaled with all his strength, causing a massive column of ice-cold air to slam into the jet of fire, halting its progress and throwing up a column of steam as the two forces began a tug of war.

Harry dug his feet into the rock of the arena and began walking his way forward with difficulty, slowly pressing the fire back with his ice breath. His exhale ended perfectly in time with the Horntails, as the respective jets of fire and ice ended.

Harry and the dragon stared each other down, as the beast regarded Harry with what he thought could be curiosity. Harry didn't have long to consider what the expression could have meant before it attempted to catch Harry unawares with another blast of fire, which he met once again, moving forward to push back the hot current.

He found himself at a short distance now, the two columns now concentrated beams which seesawed back and forth, before Harry put all his force into the breath, which consumed all the flames in ice and threw a thick cloud of steam into the dragon's face and indeed clouded up the arena, giving Harry the cover he needed to dart in and grab the egg, before running from cover to cover as the steam dissipated and the dragon roared its disapproval as it realized its failure.

The crowd was silent for a second before a wall of sound slammed into Harry from the delirious cheers of the spectators. He held up the egg from his spot just outside the tunnel to the Champions tent as the dragon handlers filed in to subdue the Horntail, which thrashed and protested before it was finally brought away to be put back in its cage.

Harry duly went into the tent and had Madam Pomfrey check him over for any injuries (not that there were going to be any), before re-entering the stadium to get his scores.

Crouch gave him a respectable 8, Bagman (unsurprisingly) gave him a perfect 10, Karkaroff gave him a begrudging 6, Madame Maxime an 8, and Dumbledore rounded the scores off with a 9 as he regarded Harry with a look that seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and fascination.

Harry hadn't thought it possible for the volume to increase in the stadium, but it did, as the cheers reached fever pitch, before Harry sheepishly made his exit back into the tent, where the other champions were gathered with their families.

As he entered, Sirius came over and enveloped him in a hug.

"Well done, pup," he congratulated. "Hell of a trick there."

The Delacours made their way over and Appoline gave her congratulations, before adding in an undertone: "You also have my congratulations on developing anozzer of your Kryptonian powers, alzough you could 'ave been more subtle about eet."

Sirius' eyes bugged out at her words.

"You what?!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper.

"He just learned the Arctic Breath ability," Appoline explained.

"Pup, we are going to have some serious words about this, all puns aside," his godfather whispered to him.

Harry, for his part, merely stood in shock. He'd developed a new power, though nearly (and still could have) given himself away in the process.

He berated himself on his carelessness, and promised lectured himself internally about endeavouring to be more careful about these types of things next time. After all, there were only so many incredible feats he could pull off before somebody began asking questions.


End file.
